New Face, New Beginnings
by Eris-chan
Summary: "Oh sorry, you must be new to all this. I meant what pronoun should I use or what are you transitioning to?" "Oh!" she wringed her hands, flustered, "sorry! I'm male to female so I-I prefer female pronouns." "Oh hey, same here. Welcome to the club." ( Transgender Rintori fic for twitter user @aphsweden . w . )


Nitori fidgeted on the chair she was sitting on. This was supposed to be a meet up for people going through the transition from male to female but it seemed she was just a little bit too early seeing as she was the only person seated in the circle of plastic chairs. She sighed and slumped down in her seat.

_Not again._

If she was completely honest with herself, she was terrified. Terrified of finally being able to express herself, of meeting others exactly like her.

Of deep down admitting who she truly was.

And this empty room was not helping in the least.

On the wall hung a large clock that slowly ticked loudly, counting down the time until everyone else arrived.

_What if I'm in the wrong place? _

She quickly got to her feet in a panic and quickly walked to the door.

_Bam!_

"Are you alright?"

She groaned. This newcomer had just managed to slam a door into her face, of course she wasn't "alright". Well it could be worse too. She slowly nodded her head and moved her hands away from where the door had hit her.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were behind the door!"

She blinked at the stranger. He had rather long hair and a strange voice. In fact you could almost pin him as a girl…

"I-I'm alright," she muttered and looked down on the floor as an embarrassed flush burned its way onto her cheeks.

"So why are you in here? There's a presentation here in another half hour so if you're lost?"

She glanced up quickly, "I'm here for the presentation." Her voice was quiet, almost anxious.

"Oh hey, so am I," he gave her a grin. "Rin Matsouka, nice to meet you."

"Nitori Aiichirou," she replied and lent stepped forward to give the stranger an awkward hug. It was difficult for her because she was still structurally a boy and still had all the male mannerisms so doing something that a teenage girl would do was still a strange concept to his mind.

Rin didn't seem to mind however and returned the hug with one of his own., a small grin on his face.

"So what should I call you?"

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion. _I just told him my name didn't I?_

"Oh sorry, you must be new to all this. I meant what pronoun should I use or what are you transitioning to?"

"Oh!" she wringed her hands, flustered, "sorry! I'm male to female so I-I prefer female pronouns."

"Oh hey, same here. Welcome to the club," he, no _she, _smiled and gestured to the empty seats. "So you really were here for the presentation."

"Yeah but I got here early and thought I was in the wrong room," she laughed slightly.

Rin laughed as well and shook her head, "well you're not so early anymore huh? And here I thought I would be the only early one."

"Guess I beat you then," she teased shyly.

Rin grinned at her, "I guess you did."

_H-Huh?_

Rin turned away but Nitori was frozen in place.

_What is this? _

Slowly she put a single hand over her heart only to find it's normally steady pacing racing faster than it ever had before. Even when she had been swimming for hours her heart never beat as fast as it was beating now.

"You alright there?"

She jumped in surprise as Rin turned around to ruffle her hair, obviously noticing the way she was frozen in one spot.

"I-I'm fine!" Her face flushed a bright red and she couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

"Hey…"

"Yes?' She gave her a questioning look upon noticing the way she had started to fidget.

"After the presentation and everything…"

"..yes?" she urged her to continue with a soft voice.

_Ask to see me again, ask to see me again. Wait what. _

_Do I really want to see her that badly?_

_Why?_

_I barely even know her!_

Rin took a step closer and Nitori couldn't help but shift her feet nervously as her heart did a funny flip in her chest.

"Nitori after this would you…"

"Would I…?" They were so close now. Rin was barely a foot away from her. In fact she was so close that Nitori could smell her deodorant and…was that chlorine? Or maybe she was the one that smelt like chlorine and her senses were getting mixed up. Oh god, please don't notice I smell like chlorine.

"Would you like to…"

This was nerve-wracking! Nitori wished Rin would just spit it out and tell her what she intended to say already! Her poor heart couldn't handle all this tension and it was still racing at it's abnormally fast pace.

_Bam!_

The two flinched and quickly jumped away from each other as the door slammed open, interrupting their conversation. Nitori glanced at Rin and saw an equally guilty smile look back at her. She blushed bright red and turned away to see who it was that had walked into the room.

"Oh? Are you two here for the transgender presentation too?"

"Yeah we are," Rin replied, slipping into a normal conversational tone but Nitori could hear the flustered undertone that hid beneath it.

"Well the others are outside because we changed the location so sorry about that."

"Seriously?" Rin sighed, "okay lets go Nitori."

Nitori jumped at the sound of her name and immediately rushed to match Rin's pace, walking alongside her brightly.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she questioned him, shyly looking at the ground.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again sometime after y'know, this is over and everything."

Nitori had to stop herself from jumping up and down with glee, instead putting on a cheerful tone to mask her excitement, "sure! That sounds great."

Rin grinned at her and she smiled back brightly as they followed the presenter to the presentation.

_A/N_

"_***Another***__** new story?! What about the others?!"**_

_**Sorry! Sorry! I will get around to them, promise!~ One of my followers on twitter (or do I follow her? Idk ) came up with idea and I just couldn't help but come up with a story for it u **_

_**Leave a review?~**_


End file.
